The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses, data transmission methods, and data transmission systems.
When a certain image forming apparatus receives an earthquake early warning, the image forming apparatus transmits data stored in the image forming apparatus to an external device installed in a safe site in order to save the data. Security measures against loss of the data stored in the image forming apparatus are implemented through completion of transmission of the data prior to occurrence of main tremors of an earthquake.